HAWAIIAN ICE
by RMASTERS
Summary: Magnum and the guys find " HAWAIIAN ICE"


DISCLAIMER  
  
The characters that appear in this story, are the property of  
  
Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
This is for the express purpose of entertainment only for Magnum,P.I. fans.  
  
Hope you will enjoy reading the second in the series.  
  
********************************************************  
  
MAGNUM,P.I.  
  
HAWAIIAN ICE  
  
By  
  
RMASTERS  
  
***********************************************************  
  
EXT 60 MILES NORTHEAST OAHO MOTER YACHT-DAY  
  
The sails were down as the Moter Yacht lay dead in the water, on deck there  
  
were two men, and below deck three men and one women. The Yacht was enroute  
  
from Hilo to Los Angeles.  
  
The owner of yacht was in the import-export business, Jay Majors was 40 years  
  
of age, on this trip he brought his wife Sarah 35 a Japanese American with him  
  
on this trip to Hawaii.  
  
Things were different once they reached the waters around Hawaii as two of the  
  
crew members was a member of a gang that was after the Jewels.  
  
The diamonds had the worth of five million dollars, and packed in several crates  
  
of small China Dolls.  
  
INT YACHT FORWARD CABIN  
  
THUG#1: Ok you two forward to the master cabin, move.  
  
JAY MAJORS: Why are you doing this?  
  
THUG#1: Shut up, get in there.  
  
SARAH MAJORS: They are going to kill us Jay.  
  
JAY MAJORS: Yes they are ( putting his right arm around her)  
  
THUG#1: Ok in the closet both of you, now.  
  
Jay Majors takes a chance, he grabes the Thugs hand and swings with his  
  
other hand hitting the thug in the Jaw with his fist.  
  
In the short struggle the gun goes off twice both shots stike Sarah Majors she  
  
falls to the deck, beside the bed. Two more shots ring out and Jay Majors is hit  
  
and falls in front of the closet.  
  
THUG#2: Hey Ripper everything alright down there?  
  
THUG#1: Yeah, everthing is fine, just need one of you guys to come down here.  
  
THUG#2: Yeah, be down in a few minutes, we got to put this other box over the   
  
side.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT YACHT TOPSIDE STERN.  
  
BOSS(spike): Hey ripper we'll put this box over here with the other one, and  
  
come back later.  
  
RIPPER: Yeah, good as spot as any.  
  
The crates were dropped over the side one at a time the chart was marked to  
  
show the location.  
  
BOSS (spike): Hurry up get that last one over the side, we got company upstairs.  
  
RIPPER: On My way.  
  
The two men were standing on deck, one with a machine gun fires several rounds  
  
at the Helicopter that flies over,  
  
BOSS (spike): I missed that thing can you believe that.  
  
RIPPER: Yeah I can the way you shoot, lets get out of here this is getting to  
  
busy around here.  
  
BOSS (SPIKE): Mickie get this thing moving, now.  
  
Ripper and Spike went below again.  
  
INT LIVING ROOM AREA  
  
Ripper and Spike walking forward to the master cabin and the two bodies laying  
  
in front of the closet.  
  
RIPPER: We ought to just dump them over the side, and be rid of it.  
  
BOSS (SPIKE): No we will stuff them in the forward hold, and no one will find  
  
them....Besides there are sharks...Some could spot the mess from up there.  
  
The two men enter the Masters Cabin, and a small space in the bow of the yacht  
  
that was used for gear stowage, behind the couch. They drug the man first into  
  
the hold, tied him up in netting, then they went and drug Sarah Majors forward  
  
the same way, and then put more netting over them in hopes to hide them.  
  
Once that was done they walked to the bridge.  
  
EXE BRIDGE YACHT  
  
BOSS (SPIKE): Mickie takes us to the cove.  
  
MICKIE: Yeah boss what about the stuff?  
  
BOSS (SPIKE): Its alright where it is....get us out of here.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
EXT FRONT YARD GUESTHOUSE-DAY  
  
Magnum walks from the front porch of the guesthouse.  
  
(MAGNUM'S VOICE)  
  
Enjoying retirement, being retired offically for a month felt like I wasn't  
  
doing something that I should be doing.  
  
I planned on an easy day, going up with TC and just unwind, after all twelve  
  
years on a wheel its time to take it easy, and take TC up on the Chopper ride  
  
that he had promised me I was going to take him up on.  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum, where are you going?  
  
MAGNUM: Well, since I have the new security system installed and working, well  
  
Higgins you know...I worked on that new system all week, and I can't find a  
  
thing wrong with it.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, Magnum I know, that isn't what I wanted, the new system works  
  
fine.  
  
MAGNUM: It isn't(puzzled) then what is it?  
  
HIGGINS: There was a phone call for you at the main house LT. Porter.  
  
MAGNUM: LT. Porter!  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, she said to tell you to call her at the NIA office.  
  
MAGNUM: She say why?  
  
HIGGINS: No, just to tell you when I saw you.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Higgins...You didn't see me...(grins)  
  
HIGGINS: I wish you would please give her the phone number for the guest house  
  
since that is where you live.  
  
MAGNUM: I will, I didn't think she would be calling this soon, thats why I  
  
didn't give her the number, wait! I did give her the number Higgins, So if you  
  
will excuse me I am leaving.  
  
HIGGINS: To see Lt Porter?  
  
MAGNUM: No, I am going to the Bellows, gotta see TC.  
  
HIGGINS: By the way Magnum I am going shopping, do you need anything?  
  
MAGNUM: No, thanks Higgins for asking.  
  
Magnum turns and walks to the Black vette parked in the driveway.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
EXT COAST HIGHWAY-OCEAN  
  
(Wide view) Magnum drives north along the coast highway the ocean on his rigt  
  
and the right turn off.( pan view of ocean) As the sun reflected back in the  
  
face of Magnum.  
  
He turned right on the new paved road that led to the airport, gone were the  
  
days for TC when only had one to keep in the air and rent space to park it, an  
  
office space,  
  
As he neared the parkinglot the view of the ocean was calm and blue with the  
  
surf moving slowly towards the shoreline, and the white sandy beach.  
  
The office building was in sight, and the parking lot had TC's van, a Blue Jeep  
  
Wrangler, and a Tan sedan, he pulled in and parked beside the Jeep.  
  
EXT: CHARTER SERVICE OFFICE BUILDING-PARKING LOT  
  
Magnum opens the car door steped out and walked to the front door, a screen door  
  
and the inner door was open. As he walked in there was a man talking on the phone,  
  
so Magnum walked over to the wall and looked at the picture, it was a Picture of  
  
Magnum, TC, Rick, Lt. Jack Call, BMC J.T. McNabb, and some other members in the  
  
background, who made up Magnums intelligence unit.  
  
Lt. Call was the Commander of the PGR unit as well, when Magnum reported for  
  
duty Call was his CO, just days before Call was killed had been promoted to LTCDR,  
  
and was due to rotate back to the states.  
  
As he looked at the picture flasbacks of that time raced through his mind, and  
  
twenty-five years ago the fall of Saigon, and the pull out the American forces  
  
left Vietnam.  
  
(MAGNUMS VOICE)  
  
The team had split up two weeks before the pullout, now it was time to get all  
  
Americans and Dependants out of Vietnam as the ships stood off from the coast  
  
we waited for the choppers to take the people to the ships. And you know already  
  
the rest of the story. Leaving was a hard thing to have to do.  
  
In deep thought and didn't at first hear the voice.  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Magnum isn't it?  
  
MAGNUM: What....Yes, I am sorry I didn't hear you, just looking back, this  
  
picture brings back alot of memories, things that happen a long time ago.  
  
CHUCK SHAW: You have the same look on your face as TC gets when he looks at it,  
  
you guys must have had a time over there.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, it had its moments, by the way where's TC?  
  
We had some good times and some bad times, but that was then and this is now.  
  
(looking out the window)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Lets see (as he looks at the clipboard) he had a charter and should  
  
be back about anytime now.  
  
MAGNUM: Were you over there?  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Yeah, did two tours, I was in the Seabees.  
  
MAGNUM: Doing what?  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Was an EOH1, dozer's, went a few places, helped set up fire bases,  
  
sometimes the things just come back and hit you in the face, but I try to forget  
  
it you know?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, I know what you mean.  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Names Charlie Shaw everyone around here just calls me chuck.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnun formerly USN, formerly a Captain.  
  
The phone rang again and Magnum set down on the corner of the desk.   
  
( Chuck wrote down on the name of some people who wanted a charter.)  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Some Tourists. (pause) Did you ever go back, for a visit?  
  
To Nam, I mean?  
  
MAGNUM: Was back, spent two years in country to try and find, idenitify and  
  
send back some of the MIA's and had some luck.  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Tried to make a difference?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I would like to think so, but now someone else has to do that job.  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Would think so, the families needed to know the answers, right?  
  
Magnum turns and looks out the window the sound of a Helicoptor was getting   
  
louder as it grew closer and going to land.  
  
INT OFFICE MAGNUMS VIEW AS CHOPPER LANDS  
  
The chopper landed and the blades stopped turning, the man inside shut the  
  
switchs off and the blades stopped, two men TC and his passenger stepped out,  
  
TC shut his door and walked around to the front of the Chopper and waited for  
  
his passenger.  
  
EXT LANDING AREA OFFICE BUILDING PARKING LOT  
  
TC: Well that takes care of tour.  
  
PASSENGER: Thank you Mr Calvin, I did find some spots that I really think my  
  
company will be interested in.  
  
TC: Just glad I knew where you wanted to go, your welcome.  
  
The Passenger shook hands with TC as the split up TC starts to walk towards the  
  
building the male passenger towards the parking lot.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TC stops and watched the man get into his car, he walked a little slower, the  
  
man backs out and drives off. TC then turns and walks back to his chopper, he  
  
wants to look it over because he knows that he took fire from that boat.   
  
Close on Chopper tail section left side)  
  
TC looks in the area just under the rear rotor, and there it was a hole, he had  
  
been hit, he turns and walks back to the office.  
  
INT OFFICE  
  
TC comes in the office walks over to the desk, lays his clipboard down on the  
  
desk.  
  
TC: Hey Thomas,I was just thinking when you would be around for that ride.  
  
MAGNUM: Well been busy, Higgins has found me things to keep me busy, sware he  
  
saved them up for 12 years (laughing).  
  
TC: Yeah, "old Higgy" by the way Chuck any calls?  
  
CHUCK SHAW: There were several, one I listed for next week just came in some  
  
tourists.  
  
TC: Thats good, business is really up, I had to hire another pilot last month  
  
had so much, a lot of tourists this time of the year.  
  
CHUCK SHAW: These people are in Virginia and will be here next Tuesday and  
  
wanted to see about Thursday, and its was open so I marked them in.  
  
TC: That will work, by the way Thomas ready to fly?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, sure ready if you are, thats what I'm here for.  
  
TC: Then lets go, before Higgins calls from the estate and has found you some  
  
more work that needs done now.(laughs)  
  
MAGNUN: Yeah, all kinds of cute little jobs, (both laughing)  
  
They walked to the door and walk towards the hanger TC had already brought the  
  
old Island Hopper out and had washed and waxed it, it looked brand new.  
  
They reached the chopper. TC stops and looks at Magnum.  
  
TC: Thomas someone shot at me, and hit the bird I was flying.  
  
MAGNUM: You sure? Yeah you would know.  
  
TC: Real sure, come I'll show you.  
  
MAGNUM: Did you report it?  
  
TC: No, I wanted to check the bird first, didn't think I was hit till I landed.  
  
They walked to the other chopper across the landing area.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looking at the tail.  
  
TC: Whats that look like to you?  
  
MAGNUM: Who shot at you?   
  
TC: Some men on a boat.  
  
MAGNUM: What boat...Where?  
  
TC: About 30 miles from here, on my way in.  
  
MAGNUM: I would like to take a look.  
  
TC: I don't know if it would still be be there, but we can fly out there and see.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Got your camera?  
  
  
  
TC: No, but I will go back and get it.  
  
TC walks back to the office to pick up his camera.  
  
INT OFFICE  
  
TC opens the door to the office, and walks to his private office to the desk,  
  
opens a drawer and gets his brand new 35mm super range camera.  
  
TC: Chuck stick by the radio I will tell you why when I get to where I am going.  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Why whats up?  
  
TC: Will tell you later.  
  
TC walks back to the door, and back to the chopper, Magnum was looking the old  
  
bird over.  
  
TC: Ok, Thomas lets get in the air.  
  
INT CHOPPER  
  
Magnum gets in shuts the door, and it really feels good to be in the air again.   
  
TC: We will be over the place pretty soon now.  
  
MAGNUM: TC, what kind of boat are we looking for?  
  
TC: A yacht, a big one, had sails.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats all? just a big yacht?  
  
TC: Yeah, thats it, we should be able to find it as long as the light holds.  
  
Going to be getting dark, should have left the camera in the other charter.  
  
MAGNUM: Well, so you didn't, whats the big deal?  
  
TC: I forgot the chart, I penciled the spot in on that chart, would have helped.  
  
MAGNUM: Who knows TC it could still be there.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
EXT-OCEAN  
  
They reach the spot where TC thought they would find the yacht, but all they  
  
found was empty ocean.  
  
MAGNUM: What direction was it heading?  
  
TC: Towards the club marina I would have to say.  
  
MAGNUM: Then lets check out the club marina.  
  
TC changes course and started back in the direction of the club marina, and it  
  
would have to be between them and the boat marina.  
  
MAGNUM: Can you remember anything about the boat, the name or anything that  
  
might help.  
  
TC: No, it was there and I was past it before I realilized I had been shot at.  
  
(TC becomes quiet as he looks for the boat)  
  
  
  
EXT VIEW OCEAN AND MOTOR YACHT  
  
In Magnum and TC's view was the yacht it had been drifing with the tide moving  
  
towards the marina.  
  
TC: Better call the coast guard Thomas. That boat is the one that shot at me and  
  
there isn't anyone on the wheel.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah call the coast guard, and then get me down as close as you can to  
  
the deck.  
  
TC: You didn't go over the edge on me Thomas did you?  
  
MAGNUN: No, take me down, someone may be hurt down there.  
  
TC: Coast Guard, Coast Guard, Island Hoppers Charter ONE.  
  
VOICE (over Radio): Go ahead Charter one.  
  
TC: You have a Dead in the water, yacht position, bearing is about 12 miles  
  
Northeast of the point near the Dolphin Park. May want to send a cutter, will  
  
stand by.  
  
TC lowered the chopper Magnum goes out on the land pad of the chopper and watched  
  
as the boat below tosses and rolls in the ocean below him.  
  
He was less than eight feet from the deck, as close as he would get. He jumps  
  
to the boat below him.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
EXT-YACHT  
  
Magnum walks to the the hatch and looks down inside and goes below, he finds  
  
it normal. There was no one on board TC had returned to a safer altitude, where  
  
he waited for the cutter, which would take 30 minutes before it would arrive.  
  
INT-BELOW-CABINS   
  
He walked through the boat, looked in all the cabins, and found nothing, the  
  
master cabin, looked as it should, except for a large blood stain on the floor  
  
at the foot of the bed. He touched the blood stain and it was still damp, and  
  
hadn't dried completely. He walks back through the boat forward and back up on  
  
deck where he would wait for the coast guard to arrive.  
  
MAGNUM: TC meet me at the club Marina (he yells)  
  
TC: (Acknowledged with a yeah)  
  
TC turns the chopper and heads back for the airport as he looks down he sees  
  
a coast guard cutter making headway at flank speed, he knew that Magnum wouldn't  
  
be on board to long now till the coast guard would arrive.  
  
EXT COAST GUARD CUTTER-YACHT-DUSK  
  
The view of the Coast Guard cutter pulling along side the yacht. Two Officers  
  
leave the cutter and step over to the afterdeck of the Yacht.  
  
1st OFFICER: I am Lt. Jamison this is Ensign Ward, what seems to be the trouble?  
  
MAGNUM: Well, it appears this boat is empty no one on board, my friend Mr. Calvin  
  
will meet us at the Club Marina. He can give you a full report.  
  
1st OFFICER: Then we will look the boat over and check for any leads to what  
  
has happen here.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure, I will just follow along with you if you don't mind.  
  
1st OFFICER: We would appreciate it if you would so we will have a better  
  
picture of what you found here.  
  
MAGNUM: I'll try to help, but there was a sign that something happen in the  
  
masters cabin.  
  
1st OFFICER: Like what?  
  
MAGNUM: Theres a blood stain on that rug, which would suggest that someone was  
  
hurt.  
  
1st OFFICER: By the way for our report we need your name.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnum   
  
1st OFFICER: O.K. now lets see that cabin.  
  
INT YACHT MASTERS CABIN  
  
Magnum and the two officers enter the cabin, Magnum shows the Lt the blood stain.  
  
MAGNUM: This is why I figured you guys needed called in.  
  
1st OFFICER: Ensign Ward we will be taking this boat in to the Marina, Make  
  
ready to take in tow.  
  
2nd OFFICER: Yes Sir.  
  
1st OFFICER: I will be staying aboard on the trip to the marina with Mr. Magnum.  
  
View Coast Guard cutter, and at the stern the motor sailor underway for the  
  
marina. Magnum standing by the steering wheel, thinking what did happen on that  
  
boat.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB MARINA DARK  
  
The officers had their report from TC, and left the boat and started walking  
  
back to their cutter.  
  
TC: Well thats over with.  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe....and maybe not TC!  
  
TC: Meaning what Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Something happen on that boat, I want to know what happen.  
  
TC: Meaning why I was shot at?  
  
MAGNUN: Did you see anything that would give them reason to be shooting at you?  
  
TC: No.....I don't think so.(puzzled)  
  
MAGNUM: When they leave we are going back on board and do some more looking.  
  
TC: Your on to something aren't you?  
  
MAGNUM: I will know that when I find it.  
  
TC: What do you want to do first?  
  
MAGNUM: The coast guard officers TC, just really didn't seemed interested.  
  
So we do our own search.   
  
Magnum and TC walked towards the club entrance, as the hear the cutter start its  
  
engines and get underway. They stopped, turned, and began to walk back to the  
  
Blue and White Yacht.  
  
MAGNUM: When we on the boat get the boats registration and lets find out who  
  
owns this.  
  
INT YACHT-CABIN LIGHTS  
  
Magnum and TC walked through the boat and split up in the living room, Magnum  
  
walked to the Chart table, as he looked at the chart the naviagation showed that  
  
the boat had left Oaho, and was in route to California.  
  
Now when Magnum got the information on the registration he would know at least  
  
who was the owner was.  
  
Magnum looked at the Boat log, and found that there were some missing pages which  
  
had been cut out, and the last entry crossed out.  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE  
  
I was Satisfied with the Chart room, and went back to see what if TC found.  
  
MAGNUM: ANY luck TC?  
  
TC: No, but it would help if I knew what I was looking for.  
  
MAGNUM: I found the log book, there are missing pages, appear to have been cut  
  
out, and the last entry was crossed out.  
  
TC: I don't know man. (puzzled)  
  
MAGNUM: Lets go see Rick, see if he can find anything about this boat.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB ENTRANCE  
  
Magnum and TC reach the club entrance, open the door and enter.  
  
INT CLUB BAR-RICKS OFFICE  
  
They waalked to the bar, and set down, the bartender walks over.  
  
BARTENDER: Fellows what can I get for you?  
  
MAGNUM: one beer, one coffee and is Rick in?  
  
BARTENDER: Sure on the beer and the coffee, I think Rick is in his office.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks, we'll be right back..  
  
Magnum walks to Ricks office TC finshed the last of his coffee and catchs up  
  
to Magnum.  
  
INT RICKS OFFICE  
  
Rick is setting at his desk talking on the phone, he sees TC and Magnum, makes  
  
a gesture to wait he was on the phone. He looks at Magnum and TC and holds two  
  
figers up. He fishes his call and hangs the phone up.  
  
RICK: Hey Thomas, TC what brings you guys here both at the same time?  
  
MAGNUM: Need you to run a check for me Rick.  
  
RICK: For what and why?  
  
TC: I was shot at today and we found the boat need you to run a check on the  
  
registration, and owner.  
  
RICK: Shot at you why? What did you get him into this time Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Nothing, I don't know why he was shot at but might find out as soon  
  
as you run these numbers.  
  
Magnum takes out of his shirt pocket the paper that had the number writen down  
  
on.  
  
RICK: This the number CA335363N ?  
  
MAGNUM: First page of the log, thats what he got off of it.  
  
RICK: Ok give me a little time, maybe no one in the office.  
  
( Rick dials the phone )  
  
VOICE (over phone): Sorry there is no one here to help you please leave a  
  
message after the tone. (Rick hangs up)  
  
RICK: Their closed Thomas I thought someone would, still be there.  
  
MAGNUM: I want to go back to the boat, Rick are you real busy?  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
RICK: No, why?  
  
MAGNUM: Thats simple three are better than two.  
  
RICK: Lets go.  
  
Rick gets up from his desk and they all three leave the office walking through  
  
the bar and to the street.  
  
EXE MARINA PIERS-YACHT  
  
Magnum, Rick, and TC walk to the yacht, up the short gangway leading from the  
  
pier to the boat. Magnum was first to get on board, Rick and TC.  
  
MAGNUM: We are going over this boat cabin by cabin.  
  
INT YACHT:   
  
They all three split up, Magnum went back to the Chart room he went through all  
  
the drawers, and found nothing that would help. TC and Rick walked aft through  
  
the living room and the passageway to the master cabin, they checked the other  
  
cabins as the walked the lenght of the boat.  
  
They are now in the master cabin the blood stain on the rug in front of the bed  
  
was a puzzle, some body was hurt bad this was what was on Ricks mind.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick, TC, lets check all the closets.  
  
Magnum puzzled walks slowly through the master cabin forward where the cabin came  
  
to a point as in reference to the shape of the exterior of the boat, in front was  
  
a couch that went up so far from the deck to the overhead.  
  
They spent over and hour looking through the boat, other than the master cabin  
  
which had been trashed the boat was well kept, and from the Log book built in  
  
December 1999. Magnum goes back top side and waits for Rick and TC.  
  
RICK: Nothing Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Same here.  
  
TC: Don't know about you guys but there's nothing here.   
  
MAGNUM: We should know something when Rick gets the registration information.  
  
(pause)  
  
Rick when do you think you will have that info?  
  
RICK: I will get on it the first thing in the morning.  
  
MAGNUM: Well from the log book the boat was from Los Angeles, from the chart,  
  
it was in route back to LA. Not much guys but it is a start.  
  
TC: So guys think we should call it a night?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, can't do nothing more tonight here, think I will go back to the  
  
estate, so goodnight guys..and thanks.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE MAGNUM'S BEDROOM  
  
The phone rings and a sleeping Magnum reaches for the phone and after uncovering  
  
and finding the phone he answers.  
  
MAGNUM: Do you know what time it is?  
  
VOICE (over phone Rick): Thomas, its noon, and been trying to wake you all morning.  
  
MAGNUM: What you got Rick?  
  
RICK: The owner was in the import export business.  
  
MAGNUN: Anything else?  
  
RICK: Yeah his name Jay Majors of MAJORS LTD. LA.  
  
MAGNUM: Well thats more than we had last night.  
  
RICK: One other thing he was reported to have been here on a business trip.  
  
MAGNUM: What kind of business?  
  
RICK: Don't know but he did have jewels he traded.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Rick.(hangs the phone up) Then picks it back up dials Rick's  
  
number.  
  
INT CLUB OFFICE   
  
The phone rings Rick picks up the phone.  
  
RICK: Rick speaking.  
  
MAGNUM (over phone): I need the boat.   
  
RICK: Why? but sure.  
  
MAGNUM (over phone): Will explain later thanks Rick.(hangs the phone up.)   
  
RICK: Yeah Thomas...Explain later.  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE LIVINGROOM  
  
Magnum picks up the phone dials TC's phone numeber. Thats great he even kept  
  
his old phone number.  
  
VOICE (over phone): Island Hoppers Charters  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, this is Thomas Magnum, is TC around any place?  
  
VOICE (over phone): Yes just a moment please.  
  
(pause)  
  
VOICE(over phone): Mr Calvin speaking,how can I help you?  
  
MAGNUM: Hey TC, this is Thomas, can you meet me at the club marina?  
  
TC: Sure, I was just getting ready to call you, the police want me to meet them  
  
at the yacht.  
  
MAGNUM: Why did the say? Never mind, meet you there in say forty five minutes.  
  
TC: No they didn't, but that will work for me.   
  
Magnum hangs his phone up, well wonder what thats all about?  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum picks his hat the one with the Detroit Tiger logo, walks up the steps  
  
and leaves the guest house.  
  
EXT. COAST HIGHWAY-BLACK VETTE  
  
Wide shot of Vette moving along the highway and the ocean on the left.   
  
(Traffic moving in the opposite direction, as the vette moves out of range.)  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Magnum walks into the club and sits down at the bar, where he waits for TC.  
  
BARTENDER: Hey Magnum, whats going on?  
  
MAGNUM: Not much and I will have a beer.  
  
BARTENDER: One beer coming up.  
  
TC: Hey TM.  
  
MAGNUM: TC, whats the police want?  
  
TC: Want to go over my statement about the shooting I guess.(upset) Where's  
  
Rick?  
  
MAGNUM: Don't know, probably in his office. Lets go find out( with a smile)  
  
TC and Magnum walk to Ricks office, Rick wasn't there so they turn and walked  
  
through the club and to the exit.  
  
KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB MARINA  
  
TC and Magnum walk down the pier to the Yacht the Police had it taped off with  
  
yellow tape as it was a crime scene.  
  
TC: Thomas there's Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats pretty good waiting out here for us.  
  
(pause) walking towards Rick.  
  
RICK: Thomas, TC been waiting on you, by the way some more info, seems like  
  
Major's was here to make a buy, drugs from china Thomas, I found out that the  
  
payoff was in 3 mill in diamonds.  
  
MAGNUM: That would buy a lot of junk? (looks at yellow tape)  
  
Then there has to be some one big here to make a payday like that, who are the  
  
players Rick?  
  
RICK: Thats hard to say, but when I find out will tell you.  
  
A HPD police officer walks off the boat.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: Which of you is Mr. Calvin, and Magnum?  
  
TC: I Am Calvin.   
  
MAGNUM: Right here, Thomas Magnum.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: Will you both come with me the dectective wants to see you both.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Mr. Calvin, Mr Magnun glad you could make it so quickly.  
  
TC: What can we do for you Captain?  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Start at the begining Mr. Calvin, as you can remember.  
  
TC: I was flying in after a charter was about 12 miles out, when I flew over  
  
this motor sailor, a person standing just to the right of the steering wheel  
  
shot at me.   
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Thank you Mr. Calvin, now Mr Magnum lets have your statement.  
  
MAGNUM: TC, Mr. Calvin, told me about being shot at, so we flew back to the  
  
scene where the shooting took place, that is where as I had Mr. Calvin inform  
  
the Coast Guard and then found the inside master cabin as it was.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Magnum that name sounds familiar to me, I remember there was a  
  
Thomas Magnum who was a Private Investigator here some years ago, you wouldn't  
  
be that Thomas Magnum by any chance?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I am that Thomas Magnum.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Ok Mr. Calvin, Mr Magnum we have your statements and we know  
  
where to reach you if we need you, that will do it for now and thanks again for   
  
coming down.  
  
TC and Magnum walked to the clubs cabin cruiser, Rick was waiting on board.  
  
EXT CABIN CRUISER  
  
Rick was sitting at the stern of the cruiser when TC and Magnum came aboard.  
  
RICK: Man what took you guys so long?  
  
TC: Rick, you know how police reports have to be so exact.  
  
RICK: Yeah I know and why do you need the boat Thomas, said you would explain.  
  
MAGNUM: We are going back out to that spot where we found the yacht, and I don't  
  
know after that, so lets get underway.  
  
EXT CABIN CRUISER AT SEA  
  
The cruiser was cutting through the water Magnum and TC are looking at the chart,  
  
plotting on the chart where the yacht was when they found it.  
  
INT-CABIN CRUISER BRIDGE  
  
The cabin cruiser was dead in the water over the site where TC and Magnum found  
  
the boat.  
  
MAGNUM: What ever this is about may be on the bottom. So I am going down and  
  
take a look around.  
  
RICK: I did some more checking Thomas seems like about the time you left in 88,  
  
the CHINGS moved into "LITTLE SAIGON", they would be big enough to run this size  
  
of operation, so it was a big buy Thomas.  
  
TC: Drugs from China, and maybe the deal went bad.  
  
MAGNUM: Could be TC, that could be the answer and maybe, just maybe you did see  
  
something, or those guys think you saw something.  
  
TC: Yeah but if I did I don't remember, sorry.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick before we left I forgot to ask, but do you still keep those suba  
  
tanks on board?  
  
RICK: Yeah, there up in the locker, I'll go get them.  
  
Rick leaves the bridge and is walking forward to the gear locker, he opens the  
  
door and gets two tanks and fins, he walks back to just below the bridge.   
  
RICK: Here's the gear Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Rick.  
  
Magnum climbs down the ladder from the bridge, changes from his cloths to a wet  
  
suit cloths and puts the air tanks on. walks to the rail.  
  
MAGNUM: OK I will be back and let you know whats down there.  
  
Magnum flips over the side and swims down near the bottom he can see what he  
  
thinks are crates, he swims towards them and lets a marker raise to the surface.  
  
RICK: Hey, TC, he found something.  
  
TC: Yeah but what?  
  
(MAGNUNS POINT OF VIEW)  
  
Magnum looks the crates over they can be brought aboard the cabin cruiser just  
  
had to rig a way on the boat to pull them up, he swims back to the surface and  
  
to the boat.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick, TC, there are two crates down there, the have MAJORS LTD on them  
  
so thats what we got to bring up, so we have to rig a hoist.  
  
RICK: Why don't we just use the Anchor windless and bring them up that way?  
  
MAGNUM: That might work, you have any rope heavy enough for that job?  
  
RICK: Yeah I'll go get it.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
TC: They must have thrown them over just as I got there, and they think I saw  
  
them dump the stuff.  
  
MAGNUM: That would be my guess, soon as Rick gets back I will go back over and  
  
see what was so interesting to get you shot at.  
  
Rick returns with some rope and a set of two blocks to hoist the crates from  
  
the water to the deck. Magnum TC and Rick use the next forty five minutes  
  
rigging the means to raise the crates.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick move the boat just up to the marker, that will make it easier.  
  
RICK: Yeah, nods with agreement  
  
Magnum returns to the bottom, and hooks up the crarte, he then pulls on the rope  
  
to signal that those on the boat could bring the first crate up.   
  
TC: There's the signal Rick, lets see what kind of fish we got.  
  
Rick turned the switch on that operates the windless, it began to turn and bring  
  
the first crate up, it breaks the surface.  
  
(Magnum watch's the crate raise and is on the surface.)  
  
Magnum waits for the rope to come back down to him. When it reaches him he hooks  
  
it up as he did the one before, pulls on the rope to signal Rick and TC to bring  
  
the crate up. He follows this one up, and reaches the surface and swims to the  
  
stern ladder that would need to used to board the boat.   
  
EXT CABIN CRUISER   
  
Rick and TC move the crates away from the rail, then restore the windless back to  
  
raising and lowering the anchor. Magnum walks from the stern to the bow where  
  
Rick, TC and the crates were.  
  
MAGNUN: Now that that is done lets take a look inside these crates.  
  
RICK: These lids aren't to tight, need something to lift the lid with.  
  
TC: A hammer or crow bar will do that job, still have that in the gear locker  
  
Rick?  
  
RICK: Same place TC, should be there still.  
  
TC walks to the stern and the gear locker, opens the door and gets the hammer  
  
and crow bar out, shuts the door and walks back to Magnum and Rick, Magnum had  
  
just finished dressing and was checking the gages on the tanks they would need  
  
refilled.  
  
MAGNUM: When TC gets back we will crack one of these crates open.  
  
TC: Shouldn't have to wait much longer I am back.  
  
RICK: Well here goes.  
  
Rick takes the crowbar slips it under the lid and lifts the lid, they look in and  
  
find straw. Rick push the straw around found something guys, pulls out a small  
  
wooden box slids the lid back and in side was a China Doll.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
TC: A China Doll Rick?  
  
RICK: I don't believe this.  
  
Rick takes the doll and hands it to Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: A China Doll, little china dolls.  
  
RICK: Maybe the secret is under the skirt.  
  
MAGNUM: Could be.(sheepish grin)  
  
Magnum takes the doll and raises the skirt, he twists the top of the doll and the  
  
bottom. It comes apart and inside the doll were small cut diamonds.  
  
TC: Diamonds!  
  
MAGNUM: Sure are, and to find out just how many dolls there are like this one.  
  
But we better get out of here for now. So lets head back in.  
  
INT BRIDGE CABIN CRUISER  
  
Rick is at the wheel, and watching Magnum who is in deep thought.  
  
TC: Any Ideas Rick?  
  
RICK: One, throw this stuff back over.  
  
TC: Thomas must be trying to figure this out.  
  
RICK: The police should be told about this.  
  
TC: I will mentioned that to Thomas.  
  
TC leaves the bridge and walks to the stern of the boat the crates were moved  
  
back there.  
  
TC: Thomas what we going to do now that we got this stuff?  
  
MAGNUM: Thats easy, call the police when we get in, and give it to them.   
  
EXT CABIN CRUISERS CLUB MARINA  
  
Rick slows the cabin cruiser to make the port side landing to the dock, TC jumps  
  
over to the dock taking the bow line with him to tie the boat. Rick throws the  
  
stern line over and the boat is tied up.  
  
TC starts to walk up the dock to the phone to call the police to report the find  
  
of the crates.  
  
TC walks slowly back down the dock to the cabin cruiser and steps on board.  
  
Magnum looks up.  
  
TC: The police will be right down.  
  
MAGNUM: Hope they will be interested in what we found.   
  
RICK: Yeah we are getting a bit to old for this.  
  
TC: Who's getting old?  
  
MAGNUM: We are TC, we all are, I was glad when that last crate was brought on  
  
board.  
  
  
  
RICK: When are them cops going to be here?  
  
TC: Said right away  
  
RICK: That could mean tomorrow, they don't move here as fast as they use to.  
  
MAGNUM: Speaking of same here they are.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Captain Sharp and two police officers walking down the dock to the cruiser.  
  
TC: Thats Captain Sharp, he was here before when we brought the boat in.  
  
MAGNUM: I Know.  
  
RICK: Think he will believe us after all we found this stuff.  
  
MAGNUN: Just have to run it by them and see what happens after we tell them,  
  
it's a link.  
  
TC: At least I know why I was shot at now, thats something.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Magnum what is it?  
  
MAGNUM: Come on board and we will show you.  
  
Sharp steps on board walks with Magnum back to the stern, Magnum takes the lid  
  
off of one of the crates and takes out one of the small boxes.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: China dolls Magnum?(pissed)  
  
MAGNUM: Not just China dolls, they'er filled with diamonds.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: What dimonds?  
  
MAGNUM: Here take this one and take it apart.  
  
Captain Sharp took the doll and turned the top and took it apart as Magnum did.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Damn, how many?  
  
MAGNUM: Don't really know, just know there are two crates.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Where did you find this stuff?  
  
MAGNUM: The same place we found the boat.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: That fits the owners registration we ran on the boat, the Owner  
  
of the boat was also in the Import Export business.   
  
MAGNUM: I didn't see anything on the bottom that showed the owner was dead.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Ok Magnum thanks, and we have your statement so now all we have  
  
to do is take this stuff in to the station.  
  
Magnum, Rick and TC left the Clubs Cabin Cruiser and started walking back up  
  
the pier to the club.  
  
RICK: Anyone want a cold beer?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah! Been a long day.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
EXT BEACH AT CLUB-OUTSIDE TABLE AREA  
  
Magnum Rick and TC walk to a table close to the Bar, Rick walks to the bar and  
  
orders two beers, an a coffee for TC.  
  
TC: That Blood on the boat Thomas, are we missing something?  
  
MAGNUM: I don't really know, its almost 7 o'clock think we should call it a day.  
  
TC: Maybe now a murder?  
  
MAGNUM: We don't know that TC, besides, this is up to the police to take apart  
  
and find out what happen.  
  
TC: The police what about us Thomas what has happen to you? In the old days you  
  
would have been already two steps ahead of the police.  
  
MAGNUM: I just think that its really up to the police thats all, and we don't  
  
have nothing to go on anyway, at least not that much.  
  
Rick walks back to the table and sets the beer down, he looks at TC and Magnum  
  
with a puzzled look.  
  
RICK: Did I miss something?  
  
TC: Thomas here thinks the police should handle all of this.  
  
RICK: One thing for sure with all that blood on the rug, someone was at least  
  
hurt bad.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes and for all we know maybe at the hospital right now enjoying their  
  
rest, besides someone just maybe looking for those crates. So, what you want to  
  
do put those crates back? Or at least something that will look like the crates that  
  
were dropped over the side, and we will be around when who ever dropped them over  
  
comes to to get them.  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
MAGNUM: Ok, Ok lets go back to the boat and one last time we will just look some  
  
more. (agreeable)  
  
Magnum Rick and TC walk back to the boat.  
  
MAGNUM'S VOICE: Maybe we could have missed something, something that 12 years ago  
  
I would have spotted.  
  
EXT YACHT  
  
They stepped aboard, and this time they walk single file through the boat to the  
  
Master Cabin where the only sign of a fight or murder would have happen.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick your really into boats where should we look?  
  
RICK: I don't know but where ever that smell is coming from would be the best  
  
place to start (pointing to the back of the couch)  
  
TC: Yeah, I already know call the police right?  
  
MAGNUM: Thats right?  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looks down at the floor.  
  
RICK: I have smelled that same smell before, and you both have to.  
  
MAGNUM: We better go topside and wait for the police we already know what it is  
  
and well maybe it would be better to wait and on the pier right?  
  
By now the smell was through the boat, and as they stepped on deck and walked  
  
away from the hatch, the smell was still there.  
  
TC phoned the police and walked back to the boat.  
  
TC: The police are on their way and Captain Sharp isn't to happy,   
  
wonders why no  
  
one reported this earlier, told him we just found it ourselves.  
  
MAGNUM: I don't know what the problem is we weren't on the boat today and neither  
  
were they, until now.  
  
RICK: See why we should have done this ourselves. (upset)  
  
TC: Yeah, Rick's right.  
  
MAGNUM: When the police get here we leave, or at least I am.  
  
RICK: Thomas get ready then here are the police coming down the pier.  
  
Captain Sharp and two uniformed police officers reach the boat.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Where is this body?  
  
MAGNUM: Follow us Dectective Sharp.  
  
INT MOTOR SAILOR-LIVING ROOM  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: See what you ment Mr. Calvin.  
  
  
  
RICK: My best bet is the body is in the storage space behind that couch.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: You two officers see what we have, and Magnum you and the two  
  
others wait topside for us.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure Captain, on or off the boat?  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: The pier would work.  
  
Magnum, Rick and TC walk the length of the boat through the living room up the  
  
four steps to the outside of the boat, and walk off the boat to the pier.  
  
EXT BOAT PIER-MOTOR SAILOR  
  
Magnum looks at the concret at his feet, and Rick is watching the boat, TC is  
  
sitting on a crate.  
  
TC: Thomas I got what we can use to look like the crates we brought in here.  
  
MAGNUM: What those crates your sitting on?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TC: Yeah I can take two of these crates, paint them up some and they will never  
  
know anything was moved.  
  
RICK: That would work if they haven't already found out the suff was moved.  
  
MAGNUM: That will work we'll just take the fake ones out drop them over, and  
  
wait and see what happens.  
  
A short time later Captain Sharp came up on deck and walks to where Magnum Rick  
  
and TC are waiting.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: The two bodies down there looks as if we found the owner Jay  
  
Major's, he and his wife both were shot. Now I have to call medical examiner and  
  
try to put together what happen.  
  
MAGNUM: Do you need us any longer if not we would like to leave.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: No I don't need you guys, we have all your statements so that will  
  
do it from this point.  
  
Sharp starts to turn and walk aways stops.  
  
By the way thanks but Magnum, I have to ask you to stay out of this, this is a  
  
police investigation.  
  
MAGNUN: Yeah we know that.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Magnum I was just a rookie and I do remember some of your messes,  
  
don't make any mistakes, I can't figure out first you find the boat, then you  
  
find diamonds and now the bodies.  
  
MAGNUM: So whats the problem?  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: You Magnum, like I said I still remember you when you were a  
  
Private Investigator here. You did drive the police department crazy, but now  
  
stay out of this we can do our jobs.  
  
MAGNUM: Look Sharp, I just retired from the Navy, I'm just trying to find out  
  
why my friend was shot at, and enjoy my retirement.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: Captain, we found the females purse she is Sarah Majors, and is  
  
the wife of Jay Majors, she was shot at least three times.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Ok, log it in on your report sheet.  
  
Magnum Rick and TC leave the boat and start walking back to the club.  
  
TC: Whats got his back up?  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe we are doing better than the police are on this case.  
  
RICK: How about a beer guys?  
  
MAGNUM: We better first get those crates made up and put back before we have a  
  
party over it.  
  
RICK/TC: Your right.  
  
RICK: Think I have just what we need in the trash, we will just make them up,  
  
put them on the boat, and that part of it is done.  
  
TC: Its getting late, so the first thing in the morning we will get out to the  
  
site and then have to see what happens.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats right guys, be to late tonight to get this all done.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
EXT CLUB BOAT KING KAMEHAMEHA II  
  
The cabin cruiser moves slow through the water, Magnum, TC and Rick stand on the  
  
bridge.  
  
MAGNUM: When we get there we'll drop the crates over the side and then pull out  
  
of range but insight of the drop zone, how much farther?  
  
RICK: Almost, on top of it now.   
  
TC: Hope they haven't come back for these crates.  
  
MAGNUM: Well guys if they have then our plan wont work got to just think that   
  
they haven't.  
  
RICK: Maybe we'll be lucky.  
  
MAGNUM: TC, what's a close around here that is a short say distance from this  
  
site, that could hide a boat?  
  
TC: Walkers cove thats about six miles, Why?  
  
MAGNUM: Whats There?  
  
TC: Nothing but an old sugar plantation.  
  
MAGNUM: In use?  
  
TC: Yeah, I thinks so not sure.  
  
MAGNUM: Well guys what yo say if we go fishing?  
  
RICK: Fishing, you serious?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, go fishing and wait.  
  
TC: Yeah, fishing why not, a little R&R won't hurt anything will it.  
  
MAGNUM: Like Rick said, maybe who knows we may get lucky. and after all we are  
  
already out here right?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The afternoon passed with nothing happening the sun starts to set and Magnum,  
  
Rick, and TC pack up the fishing gear and start back in to the Marina.  
  
MAGNUM: Be dark soon, don't look for anyone to show up now, we'll be back at  
  
first light.  
  
TC: Be a bit hard to look under water in the dark for those crates.  
  
Rick starts the engine the boat begins to move and turns going back to the  
  
Marina.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
CLUB KING KAMEHAMEHA II-MARINA- DUSK  
  
MAGNUM: Well guys its late see what happens tomorrow.  
  
TC: Yeah, sounds like a good Idea been a long day.  
  
RICK: See you guys later, I got book work to do now.  
  
Magnum walks to the parking lot to his car, he stops and looks around for his  
  
car, looks up and down and it is gone.  
  
Stands holding his car keys. Puts his head down and goes back inside the club.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Magnum walks over to the bar, Rick turns and looks at Magnum.  
  
RICK: Thought you left.   
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know so did I.  
  
RICK: Whats wrong?  
  
MAGNUM: Someone took my car Rick.  
  
RICK: What you do leave the keys in it?  
  
Magnum holds up the keys, looks at Rick shakes his head no.  
  
RICK: No..You have the keys..  
  
Magnum looks down at the bar counter.  
  
RICK: want a beer, I'll take you home.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, I call the police.  
  
GUESTHOUST LIVINGROOM  
  
Magnum walks down the steps stops at the refridgerator, takes a beer out and  
  
walks down the last steps to the livingroom, we walks to the couch, and picks  
  
up the remote for the TV and turns it on.  
  
Lays back to relax, falls asleep, the sound of the phone wakes him up.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello, what time is it.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Good morning, its eight a.m, and this is Lt. Porter.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, what can I do for you.  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): Well its Saturday, you have been retired for more  
  
than a month and just was thinking maybe you would like to go on a picnic.  
  
MAGNUM: Oh, I don't know Jackie, I have something else to do, but yeah ok your  
  
on.  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): Great be at the Marina in an hour dock #24.  
  
MAGNUM: Well I sorta have a problem there.  
  
VOICE ( female over phone: What would that be?  
  
MAGNUM: I don't have a car..Mine was stolen last night.  
  
VOICE (female over phone: Then I'll just come pick you up.  
  
EXT-MARINA DOCK 24 CABIN MOTOR SAILOR  
  
Magnum walks down the pier to dock 24 the slip had a Motor sailor about eighty  
  
feet in lenght.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: What do you think of it?  
  
MAGNUM: You own this on a Lieutenants pay? (says with a smile)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No its not mine, a friend owns this boat, was transfered and has  
  
to sell it, so I ask her if I could use it and she said I could so here we are.  
  
MAGNUM: All that just for us? (looking at the large basket)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes why?  
  
MAGNUM: No reason, must have taken all morning to pack it, and how did you know  
  
that I would go with you?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes it did take all morning, and I didn't know if you would go,  
  
I was just thinking it would be a great weekend for a picnic and a boat trip.  
  
MAGNUN: That it is let me help you get the stuff on board.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: You do know how to run one of these don't you?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I do, but if I didn't then what if?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Then I don't know, we would be tied up here. (smiling)  
  
MAGNUM: Well lets have a look at her.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
INT MOTOR SAILOR  
  
From the enclosed wheel command center to the hatch leading to the cabins below,  
  
down the steps into the living room, was large Magnum thought for a Motor sailor,  
  
he liked what he saw so they walked aft through down the passage way leading to  
  
the other three cabins.  
  
Walking back to the living room and Galley, which had a microwave oven, stove   
  
refridgerator, walks forward to the master cabin. Looked it over.  
  
MAGNUM: Whats the asking price?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Will find and tell you Monday.  
  
MAGNUN: OK lets take it out.  
  
EXT MOTOR SAILOR  
  
Magnum started the engine its sounded great, almost sounds new he takes the log  
  
book sown and opens it the log was empty other than the owners name and date it  
  
was bought, no pages filled in.  
  
MAGNUM: This boat has never been out of port.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I know she just bought three months ago and got orders to be going  
  
to Virginia, so its really a brand new boat.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, ok Jackie time to take in the lines.  
  
Magnum takes the turns of the cleat on the boat forward, and flips it over the  
  
ballard on the pier, that was the first bite the forward line was singled up,  
  
goes back to the stern and does the same thing but there takes in all the lines.  
  
walks forward and the boat starts to move with the current, so he takes the line  
  
clear in the boat is on its own now.  
  
They walk back to the closed command center, and puts the engine in gear and sets  
  
the speed to slow and the boat moves out of the slip and into the harbor.  
  
EXT- OCEAN MOTOR SAILOR  
  
The sails were up and filled air, the engine was shut down and powered only by  
  
the sails. Magnum looks at the sail as it moves with the air.   
  
MAGNUM: The boat handles great, everything is here on the board, just filp a   
  
switch.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I read all the reports Captain that Col Greene left behind, I  
  
really am sorry things turned out the way they did.  
  
Is that why you never remarried?  
  
MAGNUM: Is this the reason for the picnic?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Is that why you left a good job and went back in the Navy?  
  
Magnum turns the wheel the boat answers and swings around, turning back in the  
  
direction of the Marina.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Why are you turning around?  
  
MAGNUM: Some things are better just left alone, some happen here, I had to get  
  
away, start over, and finish something I already started.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Then you now have closier to your problems?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, some will never be really closed.  
  
By the way there is a storm coming up (changing the subject) we better head  
  
back in anyway.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sorry, to close to home right?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes you could say that, why are you so interested?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Just wanted to see if the reports were right thats all.  
  
MAGNUM: What happen here in Hawaii 12 years ago, whys is that so important now?  
  
( upset)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Here are some other papers read them.  
  
( she hands him photos and write ups from his investigations over the eight years  
  
he was a Private investigator)  
  
MAGNUM: These clippings brings it all back. You really had to do alot of digging  
  
to find all this. (hands the papers back)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: General Greene is leaving in a few days, I am going to have to  
  
take the NIA over till a replacement can be sent out, and I need your help.  
  
MAGNUM: My help, how?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I can't tell you that right now but will say it has something  
  
to do with something you worked on along time ago, and its come back to, thats  
  
all I can tell you.  
  
MAGNUM: Something I worked on a long time ago, I am confussed, what?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I will call you when General Greene leaves.  
  
MAGNUM: OK, now lets get this boat back to the marina, before this storm hits.  
  
If we can we just may make it.  
  
Rain begins to hit the windshield and the boat begins to toss still making headway  
  
they are within sight of the Marina. Now Magnum just has to tie up the boat.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB MARINA  
  
The boats back in its slip at the Marina, the storm passed them by and the picnic  
  
at sea was washed out.   
  
INT CABIN CRUISER MOTOR SAILOR  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Well this food won't be completely wasted as I had hoped we would  
  
have been out.  
  
MAGNUM: Well, maybe there will be another day.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Then I can add that to my appointmnet book?  
  
EXT MAIN HOUSE-LAWN WALKERS COVE  
  
Six men sit around a table drinking mixed drinks.   
  
RIPPER: Mr. Wong when you want us to go get the stuff we put in the drink?  
  
WONG: Maybe today I don't know, have to think on it some more, the cops are all  
  
over that boat, some of the boys I think say that.  
  
RIPPER: Yeah, we dumped the stuff when we heard that chopper coming at us.  
  
WONG: Was that before or after you iced the Major's?  
  
MICKEY: There was no way out of it boss we had to dust them, and his wife, she  
  
seen to much so I dropped the hammer on her to.  
  
WONG: What had to be done, was done to late now.  
  
SPIKE: Boss, there was really no way out of it I don't know but I don't think  
  
that guy in the chopper saw anthing.  
  
RIPPER: Then why did you take a shot at him?  
  
SPIKE: He was to close, besides those birds have radio's in them and he may have  
  
told someone about the boat.  
  
WONG: There has been nothing about it on the TV news just a Coast Guard cutter  
  
found a boat drifting the other day, no reports about any one killed,   
  
so maybe  
  
we go after the stuff today, will no after the news goes off.  
  
MICKEY: Maybe you want us to get the boat ready?  
  
WONG: Yeah, Mickey, you and George go and see its ready to go in case.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
George and Mickey walk away from the others to the cove where a cabin cruiser  
  
is tied up at the private pier.  
  
MICKEY: Check the gas gages and fill both tanks George, we don't want to run out.  
  
GEORGE: Yeah Mickey, I will run the engines once the tanks are filled.  
  
MICKY: Right George you do that.  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-BAR  
  
Magnum walks in from the Marina and sits down at the bar.  
  
BARTENDER: Hey, Magnum what you have?  
  
MAGNUM: A beer, and is Rick around?  
  
BARTENDER: Yeah, he's in the office.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks.  
  
The bartnder walks to the cooler raises the lid and pulls out a beer, takes the  
  
cap off and walks back setting the beer down on the bar in front of Magnum.  
  
BARTENDER: There you go, find your car yet?  
  
Magnum picks the bottle of beer up, and takes a big drink, gets up and walks to  
  
Ricks office.  
  
INT RICKS OFFICE  
  
The door opens Rick looks up, has on his desk the ledger, money box and money  
  
stacked neatly in front of him, along with a .45 automatic service pistol.  
  
RICK: Hey, Thomas whats going on?  
  
MAGNUM: Any calls about my car? Do you feel like a boat ride today?  
  
RICK: No calls about your car, yeah where to?  
  
MAGNUM: Well Rick, to see if anyone wants the crates.  
  
RICK: Been thinking the same thing.  
  
MAGNUM: Call TC, see if he wants to join us.  
  
RICK: Where at home or the office?  
  
MAGNUM: Better try both Rick, think he said he had to run a charter today.  
  
Rick picks up the phone and dials the Charter office no answer, puts the button  
  
down and dials TC at home, again the phone rings.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
INT TC'S HOUSE. KITCHEN  
  
A female sets a box down on the table and starts to the phone just as she reaches  
  
the phone it stops ringing.( upset she walks back to the table) takes a card out  
  
of her pocket and sets the card in front of the box, she walks through the house  
  
and out the door, which the door doesn't go all the way shut.  
  
EXT RED AND BLACK VAN- ISLAND CHARTER SERVICE  
  
TC makes the turn into the driveway, and stops the Van, gets out and walks to his  
  
front door, reaches to turn the nob to go in, the door was open, TC goes in the  
  
livingroom, and walks through to the kitchen, he sees the box and the card, he  
  
smiles.  
  
TC(out loud): Another box of cookies from Fran.  
  
His wall phone rings again, he walks across the kitchen by the china closet takes  
  
the receiver and answers.  
  
TC: Hello.  
  
RICK ( over phone): Been trying to get you, Thomas wants to know if your ready to  
  
make that boat run?  
  
TC: Yeah, whats he want to do?  
  
RICK (over phone): Said nothing yet, waiting on you, and TC before I forget, better  
  
bring some firepower with you.  
  
TC: Yeah I knew you was going to say that, with Thomas back, I just knew that Rick,  
  
ok be over just as soon as I can get there.(looking at his watch)  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA II-PIER  
  
Magnum and Rick are waiting for TC on the pier by the boat for TC.  
  
MAGNUM: By the way Rick I might buy a boat.  
  
RICK: A boat, why a boat?  
  
MAGNUM: I always wanted one.  
  
RICK: What kind of boat?  
  
MAGNUM: That one at slip 24.  
  
RICK: That one, that belongs to, gee I better check the list, can't remember,  
  
it is a New Boat by the way.  
  
MAGNUM: I know took it out earlier today.  
  
RICK: Wished TC would step on it by the time we get out there its going to be  
  
almost dark.  
  
MAGNUM: Here comes TC now.  
  
RICK: Well its about time.  
  
TC: Hey Rick, Thomas we ready?  
  
MAGNUM: Ok lets see who shows up.  
  
They step over on the boat, and Rick goes to the chart room to put the chart out  
  
the had used earlier. TC and Magnum go and take in the lines as Rick starts the  
  
engine. Ricks turns the boats wheel a little to move it slowly away from the pier.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA II- OPEN BRIDGE-OCEAN  
  
Rick sets at the wheel, watching his chart and typing in from the chart the  
  
latitude and Longetude of the crates. It would take about two hours to get to   
  
the site by sea, and less time by road, half an hour by car.  
  
MAGNUM: How much farther Rick?  
  
MAGNUM: TC, thinks who we want maybe at Walkers cove.  
  
RICK: Thats no problem once we get on station, I'll lay the course off on the  
  
chart.  
  
EXE WALKERS COVE-CABIN CRUISER  
  
Four men walk from the main house down to the Cabin Cruiser.  
  
SPIKE: George and me, we will untie the boat.  
  
MICKEY: Lets do it, its getting late I want to be in before dark.  
  
RIPPER: The chart is laid out so we can get there in about an hour.  
  
MICKEY: The boss said he would call us on boat.  
  
(The phone rings and Micky picks it up.)  
  
WONG (over Phone): Go get the stuff.  
  
(The phone goes to the dialtone)  
  
MICKEY: Ok George untie us its time to go get our payday.  
  
EXE CABIN CRUISER   
  
Mickey, George, Ripper and Spike load on to the boat and leave Walkers Cove.   
  
MICKEY: Spike get the chart marked drop zone.  
  
SPIKE: Already done that.  
  
MICKEY: Good how long will it take?  
  
SPIKE: About an hour was further out than I thoght.  
  
MICKEY: As long as you know where the hell we are going thats all that I am  
  
worried about.  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA II-OCEAN  
  
MAGNUM: We about there Rick?  
  
RICK: Yeah, we are in range, should be able to see who shows up.  
  
MAGNUM: Then its time to go fishing guys.  
  
TC: Yeah, Thomas but for what?  
  
MAGNUM: Well, we will throw our lines over and see what happens.  
  
RICK: So in other words we just wait?  
  
For a warm day there was a slight breeze which makes the waiting easier.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
INT CABIN CRUISER - OCEAN  
  
Spike, Mickey, George and Ripper were nearing the site where the creats were  
  
laying.  
  
SPIKE: Mickey we are almost there.  
  
MICKEY: George get suited up about time for you and Ripper to go over the side  
  
for the stuff.  
  
RIPPER: Yeah, come on George lets go get our fish suits on.  
  
George and Ripper go down below to change cloths, and they exit the bridge.  
  
MICKEY: George you guys ready lets go.  
  
RIPPER: We are on our way Mickey.  
  
George and Ripper return topside and walk to the rail, they flip over the side  
  
and disappear below the surface.  
  
KING KAMEHAMEHA II-OCEAN  
  
RICK: Hey Thomas we got company.  
  
MAGNUM: I see, let them get the empty crates.  
  
RICK: Then we follow right?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, we wait and watch and put the fishing gear away, it looks like  
  
these fish wont get away.  
  
TC: Might look better if we start up and start back to the Marina and then swing  
  
around and follow.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats what I had in mind but we will make sure they have the creats, we  
  
know where they are going.  
  
EXT UNDERWATER DIVE SITE  
  
George and Ripper are on the bottom, they find the creats and send up a marker.   
  
George hooks up the first crate up pulls on the line to let Mickey know to bring  
  
it up. Spike engages the anchor windless and pulls the first crate up it breaks  
  
the surface, soon they have it on deck.  
  
Spike sends the line back down, and George hooks the second crate up, and the  
  
same procedure was used as with the first one.  
  
George and Ripper follow the last crate up.  
  
MICKEY: These crates don't look right to me.  
  
SPIKE: Could be because they were under water.  
  
RIPPPER: No, Mickey's right they aren't as big.  
  
MICKEY: Lets get them back and let the boss worry about that we were just told  
  
to bring them in.  
  
RIPPER: What about that other boat in the distance?  
  
MICKEY: Been watching them guys are just fishing, see take a look.  
  
RIPPER: Never mind lets get the hell out of here.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA II  
  
MAGNUM: Ok, there moving.  
  
RICK: Its time to do it.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Rick, let them get started in, and once they feel safe we will go after  
  
them.  
  
The Cabin cruiser is just now a small mark in their view Ripper, Mickey, George  
  
and Spike feel at ease as the boat that was fishing was still were it was.  
  
MAGNUM: Lets go Rick there far enough ahead now, just keep them in sight.  
  
RICK: Yeah, but its starting to get dark.  
  
TC: Look Rick, its not like we don't know where they are going.  
  
MAGNUM: Come on guys lets just keep our minds on that boat. We are heading close  
  
to shore as you can see the beach way of in the distance.  
  
EXT. DOCK WALKERS COVE-CABIN CRUISER  
  
The cabin Cruiser slowly moves in to the dock, Spike stands ready to jump to  
  
the dock to tie the bow line of the boat to dock.  
  
MICKEY: Spike and I will take the first crate, George you and Ripper bring the  
  
second.  
  
EXT. MAIN HOUSE-BACK POURCH  
  
Wong was waiting for the men to arrive with the dimonds. Along with Wong there  
  
was Wo Ching the boss.  
  
WONG: Our wait is over.  
  
CHING: Hope its been worth it.  
  
WONG: Three Million Dollars in Dimonds should be worth it.  
  
CHING: We will see.  
  
WONG: Set the crates down here.  
  
Mickey and Spike set their crate down and George and Ripper set their's down.  
  
WONG: Now we will see what all these dimonds look like.  
  
MICKEY: George give me a hammer.  
  
RIPPER: These crates Mr. Wong don't look like the ones we dropped over the side.  
  
WONG: Why do you say that?  
  
RIPPER: They look smaller thats all.  
  
WONG: Open the crates.  
  
Mickey takes the hammer and takes the first lid off, and there is straw maybe he  
  
was wrong as he smiles, he feels around and finds something smoth, gets ahold of  
  
it and pulls it out of the box. He looks up.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
MICKEY: Rocks Mr. Wong!  
  
WONG: "Open the other crate" (upset)  
  
MICKEY: Full of rocks Mr. Wong!  
  
WONG: Strange, no one knew of these crates.  
  
MICKEY: Maybe yes Mr. Wong.  
  
WONG: Explain this to me please.  
  
MICKEY: That day a helicopter flew open it was on a flight heading in route to  
  
Oaho. It was to far we thoght to have seen any thing.  
  
WONG: Well then we must find that helicoter.  
  
MICKEY: It was a big red and black one, said I think Island Charters on its side.  
  
But they move so fast.  
  
SPIKE: Yes Mr. Wong thats what it looked like.  
  
WONG: Then we will find that helicopter and when we do we find our diamonds.  
  
EXT WALKERS COVE-BEACH-MAIN HOUSE  
  
Magnum Rick and TC, each pick up their guns and start up the beach from where  
  
they landed.  
  
MAGNUM: Well guys what are we up against?  
  
TC: Trouble Thomas, we know of at least four and we don't know how many others  
  
there are inside.  
  
RICK: Maybe we should sorta check things out?  
  
MAGNUM: Was going to do that Rick, first we check out the building and the  
  
entrance and how we get in and out.  
  
They reach the house and hide themselves in the flowers beside the house, Magnum  
  
looks in the window, sees eight men inside.  
  
MAGNUM: Well there are only eight of them.  
  
RICK: Yeah just like old times, we need a back up Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Call the police tell them what we have and who we have.  
  
RICK: Sharp will really like us for this, be right back.  
  
TC: Yeah I can see us now in the same cell, Rick, hurry.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
RICK: Yeah be right back.  
  
MAGNUM: Well I thought it worked pretty well myself.  
  
TC: Yeah, but those guys in there aren't very happy.  
  
INT POLICE HEADQUARTERS-DETECTIVE DIVISION  
  
Captain Sharp was just finishing the paper work of the last minute details of  
  
the days reports. The phone rings.  
  
DETECTIVE SHARP: Damn it, now what?  
  
DETECTIVE SHARP: Sharp.  
  
VOICE( male voice over phone): Captain Sharp this is Rick Wright  
  
DETECTIVE SHARP: Yes Mr. Wright what can I do for you?  
  
VOICE( male voice over phone): We need your backup.  
  
DETECTIVE SHARP: Backup, what the hell for?  
  
VOICE ( male voice over phone): I will explaine.  
  
EXT SURVALIANCE MAIN HOUSE-GROUNDS WALKERS COVE  
  
MAGNUM: Hope Rick Got through, good thing for the cell phone dialup system.  
  
TC: Maybe the cops will show up before all hell breaks lose.  
  
MAGNUM: I would have moved on a situation like this twelve years ago, and I  
  
won't now.  
  
TC: Why not now Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Lets just say my little voice is telling me, its better to wait.   
  
Backup is the key here.  
  
  
  
TC: Then I hope the police get here quick.  
  
RICK: The cops are on their way, Sharp was not happy about this at all.  
  
MAGNUM: So much for that looks like we may have to move before Sharp and his boys  
  
get here.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT MAIN HOUSE LIVING ROOM WALKERS COVE.  
  
WONG: Spike bring me that phone book, What did you say the name was that  
  
Helicopter was.  
  
MICKEY: Island Charter Service.  
  
WONG: Someone beat you to the diamonds, and left you with two boxes of rocks.  
  
MICKEY: Boss, those crates were over the side before that helicopter was close  
  
enough, but dimwit had to take a shot at it.  
  
SPIKE: Easy don't we already have enough trouble?  
  
CHING: Wong I am very displease with the way this is turning out, I am going  
  
back to town, and in the future leave me out of your ventures.  
  
WONG: Most regrettable.  
  
CHING: Yes Mr. Wong, were leaving,  
  
Ching and three men left, the living room and walked to the front door, open it  
  
and shut the door behind them.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick, go around the side of the house see if they leave, as the odds  
  
are a lot better now.   
  
TC: Four of them now.  
  
MAGNUM: When Rick gets back we go in.  
  
RICK: They left, now whats the plan.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick you go around back and wait for us to get inside.  
  
TC: Hold it guys listen.  
  
INT MAIN HOUSE LIVING ROOM  
  
WONG: All this trouble because your friend got trigger happy, now two people  
  
were killed, and the diamonds were lost so what are you going to do about  
  
getting them back.  
  
SPIKE: Boss you forgot we still got the junk we will refine it and sell it,  
  
and we break even, I shot Major's and his wife right, but he wanted more junk.  
  
WONG: That is no excuss for losing the diamonds.  
  
INT. MAIN HOUSE KITCHEN REAR DOOR-  
  
Rick gets around back of the house, the kitchen door is not closed, so Rick just  
  
walks in, he can see through the kitchen, to the dinning room and some of the  
  
living room.  
  
EXT. MAIN HOUSE FRONT DOOR-LIVING ROOM  
  
MAGNUM: Ready TC?  
  
TC: No but lets do it.  
  
Magnum and TC open the door and step in the men standing there look puzzled as  
  
they see Magnum and TC standing in front of them with guns drawn.  
  
WONG: Whats the reason for this?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUM: Thought you would never ask, before I tell you please give your guns over  
  
to Mr. Calvin, he will be happy to take them off your hands.  
  
WONG: I have no gun as you can see.  
  
TC: The guns lets get them on the floor now!   
  
MAGNUM: It was interesting to hear that two people were killed because of  
  
stupidity. Heard it through that window.  
  
WONG: Thats to bad because now I have to kill you both, you know to much about  
  
things.  
  
RICK: Hi guys, I would advise handing your guns over to the tall guy with the gun  
  
just may save the court time and money, and just drop the hammer on you all of you.  
  
MAGNUM: Take them out real slow if move to much or ry something I will drop you  
  
right here.  
  
Spike and George gave TC their guns, and Mickey and Ripper walked over to Magnum.  
  
RIPPER: Your life isn't worth two cents.by the way who are you?  
  
MAGNUM: Name is Thomas Magnum.  
  
RIPPER: Never heard of you.  
  
MICKEY: I have and we have had it.  
  
MAGNUM: Not yet see the police are on their way, and we are just going to make  
  
sure that when they get here so are you.  
  
EXE WALKERS COVE ROAD-MAIN HOUSE  
  
Two police cars make the turn from the main road to the driveway and park behind  
  
the two cars already there.  
  
DETECTIVE SHARP: Ok, you two take the rear, and you to come with me.  
  
The police split up and Captain Sharp and two police officers reach the front  
  
door.  
  
INT MAIN HOUSE-LIVING ROOM  
  
MAGNUM: Rick go let the police in.   
  
Rick opens the door just as Sharp and the two police officers reach for the door  
  
nob.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Ok what the hell we got here.  
  
MAGNUM: Dectective Sharp, here are the ones that killed Jay Major's and his wife,  
  
Ripper and Mickey are the ones who were on the boat along with Spike and George  
  
over there. Mr Wong is the boss so he's also part of this.  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Well Magnum nothing changes you tied this all up in one little  
  
package, you still are the best, that was a smart Idea switching those crates,  
  
knowing that the gang would have to come back and get the crates.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looks down at the floor and looks back at Sharp.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, but you already knew that didn't you?  
  
(pause)  
  
DId you find my car?  
  
CAPTAIN SHARP: Sorry Magnum but no, one thing is a Corvette is a real hot item,  
  
I don't think we will find it in once peice.  
  
Magnum looks down at the floor shakes his no.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I sorta thought that already.  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Magnum, Rick and TC are sitting at the tabler, a newspaper with the headlines  
  
Headlines show Thomas Magnum Private Investigator tracks down Diamonds and  
  
murder's of Jay Major's and Sarah Major's. Jay Major's Owner of Export Import  
  
Business in LA.  
  
RICK: Like old times Thomas.  
  
TC: That crate switch was the key to the case wasn't it?  
  
MAGNUM: No, team work was the true key, we still remembered the way we use to  
  
do things and so Rick how about a beer to drink a toast to teamwork, and you  
  
know it's great to be back, now who's going to give ride home?(smiles)  
  
  
  
TC looks at Rick and the both start to laugh.  
  
TC: Come on TM I'll give you a ride home.  
  
EXT: ROBINS NEST-DRIVEWAY-MAINHOUSE  
  
The sound of a car engine being turned over, the dust from the lose slag the  
  
view of the Red Ferrari moving down the driveway towards the gate. Higgins is  
  
standing in the front porch hands down to his side as the Ferrari makes the  
  
turn.  
  
The Ferrari moves through the gate, the gates close, as the Ferrari stops  
  
beside the road, the targe top goes back, Magnum looks out the passengers side  
  
window smiles and the Red Ferrari moves out on the road tearing the grass up  
  
and leaves black marks on the highway.  
  
(Wide shot of Red Ferrari moving along the ocean highway, the blue ocean)  
  
FRAME/FREEZE/FADE  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Thank you again for taking the time to read the story, and brought a smile or  
  
two along the way. Till next time.  
  
Robin Masters  
  
******************************************************************************* 


End file.
